


SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER 4

by starskyhutchwriters



Category: Starsky and Hutch - Fandom
Genre: Heat Stroke, M/M, Nurse Starsky, Sweet loving to the music of a thunderstorm, h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starskyhutchwriters/pseuds/starskyhutchwriters
Summary: Hot days. Cool showers. Even hotter loving.





	SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER 4

SPONTANEOUS STORY NUMBER FOUR

It was very hot that day and the boys had been on the street for hours In and out of buildings, hunting for a guy who had shot a grocery clerk during a robbery. They stopped for a drink at Huggy's only to find it was packed with people. And it was hotter in the building. They went back to the car and started driving again.

"Hutch, you okay? You don't look good. He Smirked and said, "Well, you look 'good', but ...you know what I mean."

Hutch fanned himself with one of Starsky's car magazines. "Where _is_ this guy?

"And yeah, you 'look good' too! But I am really hot. Feeling a little dizzy too."

"I think we’ve covered most of Bay City and the surrounding areas. How bout we go to my place and get something cold to drink.

"Something cold sounds good. Like a swimming pool full of icy water!"

Starsky laughed, "Yeah, well, maybe I got something better." Starsky was concerned about his partner. He knew Hutch could never take the heat. He reached over, and stroked his thigh.

"Damn, Starsk! Like you doin' that isn't gonna make me hotter!?" Hutch couldn't help it, he was sweating worse than he ever had. It had never gotten this hot back in Minnesota. He really was getting dizzier. "Are we headin' home? I'm not feeling so great, buddy. Don't they make cars with air conditioners?" He dropped the magazine on the floor. It was taking too much effort to even fan himself.

Starsky pulled up to his apartment, jumped out and ran around to the passenger side. He opened the door, and bent down. His lover looked beet red and his hair and face were wet with sweat. "Come on, buddy, let’s go. Let me help you up."

Starsky got him up and away from the door and leaned him against the car. "Sit tight for a second, let me close this, and go and open the door to the house. Be right back...You'll be okay here, won't you?" Starsky touched his arm.

Hutch tried to tell Starksy he would be okay, but could only nod. He wiped the sweat off his face. The sun seemed brighter than ever and was shining right on him. When he reached his hand up again, he didn't feel any sweat on his forehead. He remembered... something... something about when you stop sweating? "Starsk? Stars..." Hutch felt like he was floating and falling at the same time.

As Starsky came back out of his house he glanced down the steps and saw Hutch wobbling. As he watched, it was like it was in slow motion… Hutch fell.

He bounded down the steps and ran to his lover, who was now lying on the cement. He got down and pulled him up out of the street onto his lap. "Hutch! Buddy? Hey...you with me?"

He wiped his hair out of his face, rocking him. "Hutch, come on, wake up, babe, please. We need to get you inside." He saw him stir. He kept rocking him and continued to pull him up to a sitting position.

"I’ve got a cool shower inside waiting for you, babe, come on."

"Starsk... wha’ happen?" Hutch realized he was lying on the sidewalk, half in his lover's arms. He looked up and saw Starsky looked worried. "You okay?"

Hutch tried to stand, but fell back in Starsky's lap. "Shower... good. Help me?"

Starsky was standing, pulling his partner up at the same time, while trying to keep his balance and his blond’s. "Come on...you’re doing good. Help me, babe. That's it, you’re doing great. Come on."

Hutch managed to stand but he was wobbly. He held on to Starsky and started walking toward the steps. It was hard but with Starsky's help, he managed to make it up the steps. He thought about how he would never have managed without his lover. He turned his head and whispered in Starsky's ear. "I love you." Then he almost fell back down the steps as the act of turning his head caused a wave of dizziness to almost overcome him.

"Hey there, I love you, too, but we are both going to end up at the bottom of these stairs if you keep looking back." He got his lover up to the door and helped him in. He walked him back to his bed, and sat him down. "Wait here a minute, don't move." He ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then he came back to his partner and started to unbutton his shirt and un-clip his holster. After the shirt, he worked on the shoes and socks. He pushed his lover back on the bed. "Let’s get these off." He said as he unbuckled Hutch’s belt and pulled down the zipper. He pulled his lover’s pants down, along with his underwear, and tossed them aside.

He unsnapped his own gun strap, and pulled it off, and then pulled his tee shirt off. "Come on, buddy, up ya go. There's a cold shower with your name on it." He pulled Hutch to a standing position, and helped him to the bathroom.

Hutch felt like a big rag doll. But since it was Starsky man-handling him, he did what Starsky wanted. He stumbled beside him to the bathroom. The air felt cooler in here to him. The water coming out of the shower head looked like a waterfall... a cool, misty waterfall. He almost fell trying to get into the shower. He couldn't get in there quick enough.

"Atta boy." Starsky was unbuckling his own belt, and pulling his pants off, and trying to hold his partner up at the same time. He helped him into the shower. Feeling the wobbly legs, he gripped tighter. "Almost there, lover."

As soon as the cool water hit his skin, Hutch closed his eyes and just let it run over him. He was surprised it didn't steam as it hit his skin. Then he opened his mouth and let some of the water fill it. He swallowed and did it again. He could feel Starsky's hands still on him, still holding him upright and steady. He thought again of how lucky he was to have him.

The water felt great. Starsky held his blond in place, as the water cascaded down on them. He rubbed his face in the back of his lovers hair, kissing his neck and shoulder. He never wanted to let him go, it scared him to see his lover like this. "Just stand here, babe. We got all the time in the world."

Hutch started to feel better. The cool water on his skin and the water he was drinking seemed to be reviving him. He turned in Starsky's arms and let the water hit and run down his back. He pulled Starsky close, into a tight hug. "I love you. Thank you. I... I think I was having a heat stroke. I should have drank more water today. You saved my life... again. I love you, Starsk, with all my heart." He held Starsky's face and kissed him deeply. "I love you. And I'm glad we have all the time in the world, but it still won't be enough time for me to show you every way I love you."

Starsky smiled, "Slow down, tiger. You need to get more of your sea legs back before you show me anything. Just stand here." He rubbed his lover's back, feeling the cool water on the hot skin. He was still concerned. Hutch was not cooling off as quick as he felt he should. "I love you too." Starsky kissed him back, and tried to keep his composure. Another part of him was awake and feeling better also, but his partner was in no shape for shower play. He had to get him cooled off.

Hutch tried to step back and would have fallen if his lover hadn't had hold of him. "I guess I do need a little more time. Starsk?" It looked like it was getting dimmer in the shower. "Is your light burning out?" Hutch shook his head, which was the wrong thing for him to do. Once again, Starsky's grip was the only thing keeping him upright. "Starsk?"

All of a sudden, Hutch felt heavier. Starsky tightened his grip, "Okay, here, babe. We are going to get you out of here now." He reached forward, and turned off the shower. Then he pushed the shower door the rest of the way open and stepped out, helping his lover out after. Grabbing a towel with his free hand, he continued walking towards his bed. When they got to the side of the bed, he pulled back the covers and sat his lover down, and gently got him to lay down. He took the towel and patted him down, then rubbed his hair to get the excess water off. "I'm not gonna cover you, I want you to just stay put for a little bit, take it easy, babe, I'll be right back." He wrapped the towel around his waist, and headed out to the kitchen. He got the ice cube tray out, and filled two glasses with them, then water.

He carried them to the end table in the living room, where the phone was. Setting them down, he picked up the receiver, and dialed. "Yeah, get me Cap'n Dobey, thanks." "Yeah, Cap? Hutch passed out on me today, the heat got to him, yeah, well, I got him in the shower. He is laying down. He seems to be better, but I don't think he will make it back to work, and I don't want to leave him alone. He almost passed out in the shower. Yeah, I will, If he don't get any better, I will take him. Thanks, Cap, I'll call you tomorrow." He hung up the phone.

Smiling, he picked up the glasses and headed to the bedroom. Over the years, Captain Dobey had become a father figure, as well as Edith as a second Mom to both of them. Dobey might be gruff and tough at work, but in Starsky's heart, he knew the Captain had a soft spot for Hutch and him, and if something was wrong with either of them, he was the first to pamper them.

He went to Hutch's side of the bed, "Here, drink this. Slowly, buddy, don't want this coming back up on us." Starsky smiled and helped his partner up to a sitting position. Making sure he was stable, he handed him the glass.

Hutch again allowed Starsky to control him. He had no other options. He laid on the bed and felt like he could just fall asleep and sleep for... no, he shouldn't sleep, not just yet. When Starsky came back and handed him a glass of ice water, he was suddenly thirstier than he had ever been. He sat up a bit and Starsky shoved a pillow behind him. He took the glass, intending to chug it, but when Starsky reminded him to slip slowly, he was able to control his urge. After he had sipped about half the glass, he looked at Starsky. "You're a good nurse, partner. You saved my life. Thank you." He sipped on the water again, feeling a little better.

He would have loved to grab Starsky and pull him down on the bed and make love to him, but he knew he was too weak for that at this time. He saw Starsky looking at him with a smile and knew that his lover could read his mind. "Later... I promise you... later."

"You just get better, we have plenty of time. We're off for a couple of days." Smiling, seeing the look on Hutch's face, he bent down and kissed him. "I love you, babe. You scared me." He took the glass, and set it on the night stand. He helped his partner back down to a laying position, and pushed him over a bit, so he could sit next to him on the edge of the bed. "How do you feel?"

Starsky rubbed Hutch’s chest, then brushed the blond hair out of his lover’s face.

"Like I got deep fried.:"

Snorting, Starsky said, "I don't smell chicken."

"I... I didn't mean to scare you. Scared myself too. So tired.

"Like crispy fried potatoes.:" Hutch grabbed his stomach. Talk of food suddenly made him feel nauseous. He took a couple of deep breaths and managed to get his stomach to settle down. "No food talk."

"Take it easy." Feeling his partner’s head, Hutch felt hot. Starsky got up and got a hand towel, and wet it with cold water. He returned to his lover, and placed it on his head. "Rest, buddy. Just rest." He kissed him gently, and stroked his chest until he was sleeping.

Starsky got up, and slipped on a pair of underwear. He took his glass and went over to his side of the bed, he drank it all. He did not realize how thirsty he was, until after he got Hutch taken care of. He went over to where the fan was and sat it on a chair so it was blowing on both of them. He got into bed next to his lover. Checking him, he flipped the towel on Hutch's head over to the cooler side. He smiled, listening to the steady breathing of his partner. He lay down and finally fell asleep himself.

Hutch felt the light caress of Starsky's hand and knew he was safe. His lover would keep him safe. Safe... Starsky... he wanted to tell Starsky he felt safe with him, but he couldn't talk. The bed, the cool rag on his forehead and the cool air blowing over him lulled him to sleep. He'd tell Starsk when he woke up... he'd tell him....

It was dark when Starsky woke up. He could feel the cool fan on him and could smell rain coming from the open window. He could hear distant thunder. He stretched and glanced over at his partner, who was now lying on his side. The towel was off his head.

He reached over feeling the cool skin and smiled. He got up, and made his way to the bathroom and then the kitchen. He got a beer from the fridge, and went and stood by the sliding glass door. Taking a long drink, he watched the rain come down.

Something woke Hutch. Thunder? He opened his eyes and tentatively moved his head to make sure he wouldn't get dizzy when he did. The room didn't spin and his stomach didn't roll. He looked over at the sliding glass doors and saw Starsky standing there. He took a few moments to just admire the view of his lover. The short, but strong legs, with thighs that enabled him to power into Hutch with long, deep strokes. The back that was strong enough to get him up the stairs. The curly hair that he loved to sink his fingers in... "Starsk?"

God, he loved this man. Everyone always said "Hutch is the strong one." But they were wrong, so wrong. Starsky was just as strong, if not stronger. But when tenderness was called for, Starsky was a master at it. The love and caring Starsky had showered on him today made his heart all but melt.

Hearing his partner’s voice, he turned. "Hey, how ya feel?"

"Better. Like I might live. Thank you."

Starsky walked over and sat next to him, bending down, kissing those lips he loved so much.

Hutch melted into the kiss. He tipped his head to get a better angle and kissed him again.

Starsky pulled away and sat up. "Here, drink." Handing Hutch the glass of water he had left on the night stand.

"Slow." Making sure his partner was going to handle it, he sat there watching him.

He sat up and took the glass, taking a few sips. He sighed. "Good. Thank you. Without you... I might have died out there."

Starsky leaned back in for a kiss, then slightly pulled away. "I would have never let that happen in this lifetime." Leaning back in, kissing him. He managed to maneuver himself, to lying next to his lover. "You feel alot better, cooler. I thought I was going to have to dump ice on you." Starsky rubbed his partner’s chest as he continued kissing him.

"That might have felt good." Hutch almost purred. He reached up and pulled Starsky in for another kiss, running his hand down Starsky's chest and tangling his fingers in the dark curls around a nipple. He gave a little tug on the hair, then circled the nipple with his fingers.

Starsky slightly jumped at the tug on his chest hair. "Better watch it Blintz, I'll take you in a heartbeat, and start a whole new heat." He leaned in for another kiss and moved his hand lower, cupping Hutch's soft velvet sacs.

"Threaten me like that, and I'll do it over and over!" Hurxh laughed, then moaned as Starsky's hand fondled his sac. He moved his hand down Starsky's abdomen and began to mimic Starsky's moves.

At this point, Starsky had to keep his cool, he wanted to take his blond and fuck him through the mattress. He slowed his moves, kissing his lover’s neck and moving down, kissing as he went. He pulled away and got on top of his partner, kissing his chest and going to one of the hard nubs, teasing it. Then he moved to the other. He moved lower, kissing as he went. Moving lower yet, he rubbed his face into his lover’s cock and took the sacs in his mouth. He rolled them, then released them. Then he moved up his cock, licking and sucking. He got to the tip and kissed it, looking up at his lover.

The look on his partner's face was pure bliss. He was looking at him with hunger in his eyes. His mouth was open slightly. Starsky reached up and rubbed a finger over those luscious lips and put a finger slightly in. Then he pulled it out. He then sucked the waiting cock in his mouth until it was all the way in, holding it there, then slowing moving back. He istened to the quiet moaning coming from his lover.

"You're killing me, lover." Hutch watched Starsky as he took his cock in, slowly, an inch at a time. He tried to pull Starsky's finger into his mouth, wanted to turn his lover on as much as he was being turned on. He gasped and moaned as Starsky began to swallow his cock. He thrust his hips up, unable to lie still. "Starsk!"

If he could smile he would have, he kept sucking the growing cock in and pulling it out, playing with the head.

He pulled off and said, "Lover, do you how beautiful you look right now? I want you...need you." He reached over, and got a pillow. He got up on his knees and placed the pillow beneath his lover’s butt. He slowly brought Hutch’s legs up over his shoulders and reached in the bed table drawer for a tube. He opened it and put some on Hutch’s anus, rubbing it in, and gently pushing his finger in and pulling it out. He replaced it with two fingers. He kissed the inside of Hutch's leg, rubbing it up and down with his free hand. He then reached down and coated his cock with the lube then pushed it into the opening.

"Yes! You feel so good. Do that so well." Hutch was squirming, trying to take Starsky deeper. "Amazing...So amazing!"

The tight ring squeezed him and he gasped. He kept pushing forward, slowly.

Hutch squeezed his muscles, knowing it would feel good to his lover. He smiled when Starsky gasp. He held his breath, waiting for Starsky to slide home.

"Slow down, babe, I don't want to hurt you. Slow, babe..." He rubbed Hutch’s legs as he pushed forward. He leaned over and kissed his lover, plundering his mouth with his tongue. He pushed all the way in and stopped. Kissing his lover until he needed air, he pulled back.

"Not hurting. Good… so damn good." Hutch returned Starsky's kisses and rubbed his hands up and down his back and sides. "…love you."

Starsky moved back up, bringing his lovers legs back over his shoulders and took a breath. He was all the way in. He pulled back out, slowly, then pushed in deep. He moved in and out, faster. "Feel good, lover?"

Hutch moved with Starsky. Rocking his hips up then down onto the pillow. He gasped as Starsky went deep, then moaned as he pulled back. "More."

Starsky pushed harder, and faster.

"Better than good. So much better."

Hutch felt his climax approaching. He locked his eyes on Starsky's. "Almost... so close... Starsk..." He felt himself start to sweat. He laughed. Only his partner could cool him down then heat him back up so quickly.

Starsky reached down and took his lover’s cock in his hand. He rubbed the pre-cum over the head and pumped in time with his thrusts.

"Starsk!" He was almost at the end of his control and Starsky pumping his cock while he rocked back and forth inside him was almost too much. "Please?" He tipped his head back and bit his lip to keep from screaming out loud. The pressure built and built. He was pumping his hips up and down. He could feel his cock swelling and weeping more and more.

Starsky continued to pump his lover's cock in time with every push. "Babe, I don't know how long..." He looked up, closed his eyes, and kept pushing, feeling himself growing with every push. "Oh God, Babe..."

"Let go. I'm... there!" Hutch tightened around Starsky's cock, wanting to give him everything he could. "Now... babe... now"

Hutch’s cock started to pump as he came. "Starsky!" He tightened his ass as much as he could.

Starsky lost all control. He shoved in deep and felt the tight tunnel started to spasm as the cock in his hand started erupting. He felt his cock being squeezed and it caused him to erupt. He fell forward, kissing his lover, and laying on his chest, panting. He laid there until he felt his cock slide out of his lover. He reached up and kissed his blond beauty again and smiled.

Hutch managed to put his arms around his lover, holding him tight. He kissed the top of Starsky's head, then just laid there, holding him. "So good. Always... so good."

"I want to be the only one getting you hot in the future, ya hear? Cause you sure as hell get me hot on a daily basis, lover." Starsky kissed him again.

"I hear you. You got me hotter than the sun did today. Good to know I can still make you hot as well, lover."

"Gonna have to figure out how to keep you cool out there, Blintz." He was serious, he couldn't let this happen again. The thought of that scared him. One thing Starsky could not handle, was something that was out of his control, especially when it involved his lover. "Don't know what we're gonna do, but we have ta come

up with something."

"Wasn't your fault, Starsk. I should have been drinking more water. I know better." He felt awful that he had scared his lover so badly.

Hutch had a great thought. "Uh, maybe you should sell the Torino and get a car with an AC in it. Something a little less conspicuous." He tried hard not to laugh at Starsky's look of horror.

"Hutch! I can't believe you said that! I can't do that, she is family!!" He then realized Hutch was pulling his leg. He stopped, and gave him a side glance, squinting his eyes. "Don't get too uppity, Blondie. I can start you up and make you moan all night long if I want." He knew he had him there, he could drag pleasure out with Hutch for a long while, he has done it before, but his blond always got him back too. Hutch had a way to make him crazy while he was pleasuring him, He knew Hutch knew that he could only go so long, before he lost all control himself.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Not sure my body is up for that tonight." Hutch yawned. He couldn't help it. "Guess I'm not one hundred percent yet. But give me a few hours and we can see who can keep whom moaning all night." He grinned at his partner and yawned again.

Smiling, Starsky replied, "Can't wait." He rolled off and pulled the sheet over both of them. Pulling his lover close and kissing him gently. "Sleep, babe. I love you. We'll figure out something. For now, rest." He lay there, the room getting darker with dusk. The rain and thunder rumbling lulled him to sleep, holding his lover close and safe. Tomorrow was another day, another hot day, he would deal with that tomorrow. For now, it was time to sleep.

Hutch stayed close to his lover. Kissing him back. "I love you too, Starsk." Hutch wanted to stay awake a while and listen to the storm... and to his lover's breathing, but his eyes closed and he was gone. Feeling loved and safe.

 


End file.
